


The Law of Attraction

by Ashlesha9



Category: FF7
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:14:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24938128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashlesha9/pseuds/Ashlesha9





	The Law of Attraction

克劳德近乎疯狂地想忘掉萨菲罗斯，这样他就可以结束这颗星球无尽的诅咒。忘掉他的纤腰，忘掉他的薄唇，忘掉他挠得人心痒痒的卷翘睫毛，忘掉他瀑布一般银色的丝质长发，忘掉他在不同的诗歌中被以无数语言不断赞美的微笑，忘掉他在自己妄想之中无数次呼唤自己进入他身体的宛如诱惑凡人下无间地狱的磁性嗓音。是的，克劳德下定决心这一切他都可以忘得掉。但是，罪恶滔天的萨菲罗斯啊！他偏偏有一个地方克劳德费尽一切永远也无法忘记，那就是萨菲罗斯的眼睛。他的眼睛是黑洞，在那颗曾经是这颗星球上所有人心中最为璀璨的恒心塌缩死亡之后，一个完美的不可抗拒，深不见底的黑洞形成了，无可比拟的引力狂暴地粉碎吸收了周围一切的星体，连光都无法逃脱，萨菲罗斯的瞳孔是黑洞的奇点，他的虹膜是周围步入死亡，绝望却耀眼的时间，空间，万事万物所迸发出的一如盛放的玫瑰一般的跳跃着，闪烁着，舞动着的莹绿星光，这光芒汇成一首歌

“一切都寂灭消融吧，来吧，来吧，汇聚进名为萨菲罗斯的神性流出，这是让一切庸碌平凡升华为非凡神圣的最终宿命”。

正是克劳德对萨菲罗斯无尽的思念让星球的灾厄不断降临。再一次见到萨菲罗斯的时候，不论克劳德怎样的错愕也无法阻止自己的身体不受控制的跟随萨菲罗斯，自己的耳朵除了他的声音之外听不见周围一切的哭嚎，自己的目光再一次被吸入那个没有尽头的黑洞，无力感如同海啸以摧枯拉朽之势卷走了自己一切的意志，是的，尽管自己绝对不会承认，但是他其实知道，他逃不出萨菲罗斯的万有引力，忘掉萨菲罗斯无异于最天真的痴人说梦，正如萨菲罗斯所言，他不可避免地再一次失败了。

既然无论如何都忘不了萨菲罗斯的话，那至少不能让他再次回到生命之流汲取知识与力量。在大空洞中击败萨菲罗斯之后，克劳德让爱丽丝毫不犹豫地用白魔石启动了神圣魔法，星球涌出的力量抵消了萨菲罗斯的力量，他的正宗消失了，未着寸缕的身躯被克劳德粗暴地从茧里拽了出来，看着臂弯里艰难喘息的萨菲罗斯，克劳德又无可避免地生出怜爱。自己从头到尾恨的都是自己的软弱，他不敢告诉周围所有战友自己战斗的理由。克劳德只是一味默默付出换取同伴们的支持，如果他们知道自己真正战斗的理由的话，没有人会帮他。自己根本就不是个救世英雄，当救世主这种事他其实连想都没有想过，什么力量什么名誉什么成为最强都不过是借口，他想做的只是再看一眼萨菲罗斯，再拥抱一次儿时的梦想，就算萨菲罗斯十恶不赦，罪行多得罄竹难书，自己还是软弱到连恨他都做不到。克劳德知道萨菲罗斯一直恨他，但对他来说萨菲罗斯却是他最美的梦，最可怕的梦，最刻骨铭心的梦，他是他每一个梦，如果卑微的自己还有战士的荣耀这种东西，那萨菲罗斯就是他全部的梦想，他会把自己一切的荣耀献祭给自己最初与最终的梦想。但是，自当年把破坏剑从背后刺入萨菲罗斯的身体那刻起，就再也没有资格对他说“我爱你”了吧。

克劳德细密地从萨菲罗斯的脚尖一路向上亲吻，没有经过同意就强行把他的腿拉开到最大进入了他的身体，萨菲罗斯无瑕的肉体是最烈的毒药，不知为何这时的克劳德却恍然回忆起噩梦的开始，诅咒的先端。

那个时候呀，那个时候的萨菲罗斯还是一个如同北极星一般位于苍穹正中可望不可及的美梦。在遇见前辈扎克斯之后，他第一次这么近距离的站在他的偶像巨星身边，萨菲罗斯美得不真实，他心里除了憧憬之外还有一丝担忧，他怕这是一个一戳就破的梦境，下一秒就消失不见了。前辈扎克斯在会议中拿了一份影像资料，是神罗公司杰内西斯一个人的训练记录。杰内西斯每次一个人训练的对象不出所料只有电子虚拟的萨菲罗斯。萨菲罗斯人如其刀，尖锐，锋利，决绝，果断，充满不容置疑的力量，他和正宗融为一体由内而发的剑气立于风中是数尽风流的烈烈英姿。每一次败北，杰内西斯都暴怒的和小孩子一样没有区别，可是，最后一次的败北记录中杰内西斯出奇的没有发怒，手臂上的伤令他丢下自己的剑，他笑起来，笑声先是轻不可闻转而变成哈哈大笑，那笑声中混着莫名的悲伤，

“萨菲罗斯，我嫉妒你。说到底，你才是那个特别的存在，被女神选中的圣子。她把钻石的皇冠戴你的头上，她用绝世的珍宝围在你的颈项，力量是你的护卫，美貌是你的附庸，勇气是你的随从，从容是你的下属。你的临在让一切繁华失色，你的尊荣让所有骄傲喑畏。因为害怕会被女神拒绝，残缺不全的我只能靠不断跟你竞争，用虚伪的力量掩饰内心的自卑，我是多么希望女神能够像爱你一样爱我啊！但萨菲罗斯呀，身为圣子，你知道你为什么从来没有家人吗？因为你本来就是个怪物啊！一个你自己都会觉得恶心的怪物！想到你终有一天比我更挣扎更痛苦，我就不恨你了，你终有一天会放弃人类的身份肩负起圣子的使命，而圣子的使命一定会压垮现在的你。”

杰内西斯的右手忽然狠狠抚上定格住的萨菲罗斯虚拟影像的面庞，

“萨菲罗斯，我爱你”

左手伸进萨菲罗斯的皮衣下抓住他的胸膛。疯狂的杰内西斯吻住萨菲罗斯的嘴唇，他一边撕扯萨菲罗斯的皮衣，一边对萨菲罗斯上下其手。整个会议一下子尴尬起来，扎克斯看萨菲罗斯的表情晦暗难辨，赶紧停了影像，一时间会议室鸦雀无声，而克劳德却不经意的发现自己竟然燥热了起来。从这一天起血气方刚的少年克劳德无数次幻想过可以进入萨菲罗斯的身体。那个自己敬爱仰慕又偷偷爱恋着的萨菲罗斯，那个兼具男人阳刚女人阴柔，倾国倾城的萨菲罗斯。

自从杰内西斯和安吉尔叛变之后，从前这二人在公司里一片赞美的呼声忽然就产生了一百八十度转弯，这两人的称谓一下子变成了妨害神罗为了星球，为了人类进步道路上的“大叛徒”，在公共可见的告示上充斥着“历史罪人”之类如此种种的定论。萨菲罗斯刚刚才斩杀了一个雪崩组织的首领，一回到公司看到这样的告示，脑海里那个死掉的雪崩组织首领的那句

“萨菲罗斯，你到底为什么而战？”

这句话一下子在脑子里着魔了一般不断的重复起来，听从公司的指令就是大英雄，不乖乖顺从的话就是’大叛徒’？所以一切反对的声音都要系统性地剿灭，所以那些人眼里的所谓的大英雄不过是无知的人的从众心理，他们根本不知道都在赞颂什么吗？

萨菲罗斯停下脚步，忽然转身和跟从在身后的几个普通士兵莞尔一笑，他笑起来的时候稍稍低了低头，流转的眼神犹如深渊，嘴角略略扬起，艳丽的唇瓣衬得牙齿愈发晶莹剔透，前额的银发温柔地丝丝缕缕地掉落下来，这一种言语也形容不尽的羞赧不语在惊鸿一瞥的时刻让人心中的爱意如吐艳的繁花瞬间怒放，也许他自己都注意不到，这样妖娆的蛊惑能令人忘记一切。

“如果有一天….我也背叛了，你们会怎么做？”

萨菲罗斯突如其来的问题让所有人都不知所措起来，四周安静的只能听见魔晄炉运作的声音，只有一个金发陆行鸟一样的普通兵打破了沉默，

“你是我的英雄，我不会让你背叛我的，如果你背叛的话，我一定会杀了你。”

克劳德加重了对身下人施暴的力度，沉沦在欲望里的克劳德无法履行他对萨菲罗斯曾经的承诺，就算萨菲罗斯无数次欺骗他，背叛他，玩弄他，他还是做不到杀死萨菲罗斯。软弱，无力，意志薄弱，他永远是萨菲罗斯的人偶。他抱紧萨菲罗斯痉挛的身体，脸上逐渐浮现出失神的笑容正如一个坏掉的人偶，克劳德一遍一遍发疯一样地自言自语，

“萨菲罗斯已经死了”

“他已经死了”

“大英雄萨菲罗斯已经死了”


End file.
